1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to chemical testing devices for fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rise in demand for drug screening, an increasing need exists for an efficient, safe and cost effective way of testing fluids. The prior art includes cassettes which allow a tester to place drops of the fluid into wells. Using such a device, however, required the tester to transport urine from a container to the cassette, thus allowing for spillage and contact of the fluid.
Galloway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,551, discloses a cup with separate compartments which require the tester to tilt the cup in order to cause the fluid to move from one compartment to another. In Galloway, however, spillage can occur if the lid is not rotated to the precise position necessary to seal the cup.
The prior art also includes other cups with multiple compartments and different means of causing the fluid to move from one compartment to another, such as valves and rotatable walls. The complexity of such designs, however, lead to high costs in production and problems in operation.
A fluid testing apparatus comprises a container for containing a fluid, a movable carrier to carry at least a portion of the fluid, and a test strip disposed within the container to contact at least in part the portion of the fluid carried by the movable carrier. The container comprises a vessel and a cap. The test strip is disposed at least in part within the cap. The cap comprises a cavity disposed for receiving the test strip. The test strip is disposed at least in part within the cavity. The cap comprises a translucent material such that the test strip disposed within the cavity is viewable. The test strip comprises an end portion that projects downwardly from the cap so as to be accessible for contact with the fluid carried by the movable carrier. The cap further comprises a rim on a bottom side that surrounds the end portion of the test strip. The rim is adapted to form a sealing relationship with the movable carrier when the movable carrier is in a first, raised position. The cap is removably secured to the vessel. The movable carrier comprises a receptacle coupled to a bar. The receptacle is disposed beneath the cap and within the vessel. The bar extends through the cap. A bias mechanism is coupled to the cap to bias the carrier, including the receptacle, in an upward direction toward the test strip.
Alternatively stated, the fluid testing apparatus comprises a vessel to collect a fluid, a lid coupled to the vessel, a test strip disposed at least in part within the lid, and a movable carrier having a receptacle disposed within the vessel to carry a portion of the fluid. The movable carrier is movable between a retrieving position where the receptacle retrieves the portion of the fluid within the vessel and an testing position where the receptacle causes the portion of the fluid to come into contact with at least a portion of the test strip. The movable carrier forms a sealing relationship with the lid in the testing position. The testing position is an upper position and the retrieving position is a lower position. The apparatus further comprises a bias mechanism to bias the movable carrier toward the testing position. The lid is removable. The test strip comprises a drug test strip. Additional test strips may be provided with one of the strips being an adulteration strip disposed at least in part within the lid to test if the. liquid is contaminated.
In another aspect, a movable carrier is provided for transporting a fluid within a container that includes at least one test strip. The carrier comprises a receptacle and a bar coupled to the receptacle to enable movement of the receptacle. The receptacle is movable between a retrieving position for retrieving a portion of the fluid within the container and a testing position for causing the portion of the fluid to contact the test strip. The carrier further comprises a handle coupled to the bar. The receptacle comprises a bottom wall, a side wall, and a top opening.
A method is also provided for collecting and testing a fluid. The method comprises: collecting the fluid with a container; coupling a test strip to the container; carrying at least a portion of the fluid toward the test strip; and, contacting at least a portion of the test strip with the portion of the fluid. Carrying at least a portion of the fluid toward a test strip comprises: carrying the portion of the fluid with a carrier; and raising the carrier with the portion of the fluid toward the test strip. Carrying at least a portion of the fluid toward a test strip further comprises lowering the carrier to retrieve the portion of the fluid. The method further comprises preventing the carried portion of the fluid from contacting a remainder of the fluid in the container by sealing the carried portion of the fluid from a remainder of the fluid in the container. Contacting at least a portion of the test strip with the portion of the fluid comprises testing the portion of the fluid with the test strip. Collecting the fluid with a container comprises disposing the fluid into a vessel and coupling a lid to the vessel.
In conclusion, a fluid testing apparatus comprises a vessel for collecting a fluid, a removable cap secured to the top of the vessel, and a movable carrier to transport a portion of the fluid in the vessel to test strips disposed within the cap. The test strips are disposed in cavities of the cap. One end portion of each test strip exits through an exit port on the bottom side of the cap. A rim on the bottom side of the cap surrounds the protruding end portions of the test strips. The movable carrier is movable between a retrieving position to collect the fluid and a testing position where the retrieved fluid is brought into contact with the protruding ends of the test strips. A spring bias mechanism causes the carrier to move toward the closed, testing position by default. In the testing position, the carrier""s receptacle forms a seal with the surrounding rim and the bottom side of the cap to prevent the carried portion of the fluid from contacting the remaining, non-tested fluid in the vessel. A method for containing and testing a fluid is also provided.
The invention, now having been briefly summarized, may be better visualized by turning to the following drawings wherein like elements are referenced by like numerals.